User talk:Messi1983/Archive 2
Pedestrian Dialogue How is that page a copyright violation? I check the page history and its been on this site for years. Tom Talk 19:15, July 10, 2011 (UTC) :We don't have Rockstar's permission for any of the content on the wiki but thats not against copyright laws. Tom Talk 20:23, July 10, 2011 (UTC) :I'm a guy. The username is from my favorite anime character. 涼宮ハルヒ(Suzumiya Haruhi) 08:32, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Trivia Not trying to be mean or anything, but why are you taking trivia out of pages? I'm just asking. Bunny J. (Talk) 23:14, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Alrighty, then. I was just wondering if there was something I missed. Bunny J. (Talk) 23:21, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I already blocked Black Sentinel and told him about it. Tom Talk 12:27, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Alright :) Tom Talk 12:32, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Scripts Why are you deleting them? I think it's important for first-time players to know more about the plot of the GTA games. 涼宮ハルヒ(Suzumiya Haruhi) 11:42, July 15, 2011 (UTC) L.A. Noire Wiki Hi Dan, it seems the other L.A. Noire Wiki b'crat is busy again, if I give you admin rights would you be able to check on the L.A. Noire Wiki for a week starting the 23rd of July? :) Tom Talk 18:33, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks mate :). Tom Talk 19:18, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Pedestrian Dialogue I don't understand how its against a copyright law, its just quotes from the game, does this mean that the quotes in articles should also be removed? Tom Talk 23:37, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi Dan, I've given you admin rights on the L.A. Noire Wiki and thanks for helping out while I'm away :) Tom Talk 17:31, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Claude Was there an edit war going on? Is that why you locked it? Bunny J. (Talk) 02:07, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Sup dude get on AIM. McJeff (talk this way)/ 18:30, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Bleh Finally got another classic rewrite done. Freaking admin busywork sucks, this is the second one I've done, she's not even an important character, and I've been here 3 months now. McJeff (talk this way)/ 04:05, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Why you delete teh GTA SA pedestrain dialogue? Where on the page is the law copyright issue? By the way, do you have the cache of the page? Me and a lot of people out there are searching for the page GTA III: Claude Hello, since you are the one who locked a page "Claude" in GTA III area, I ask you to remove, or atleast correct the following statement: In the GTA San Andreas official webpage, in the character section, there is a character named Claude Speed, and it is captioned "snake without a tongue." to In the GTA San Andreas official fan'page, in the character section, there is a character named Claude Speed, and it is captioned "snake without a tongue." I do not find that some random conjectures (possibly false, we will never know) about his surname on some fanpage needs attention. So i would recommend completely removing it. Lyrixn 00:47, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Lyrixn Claude Speed Could you check these pics out and see if it needs mentioned in Claudes wiki page, I think Claudes face was modelled on Dan Housers face. http://weblogs.variety.com/the_cut_scene/images/2008/04/19/danhouser_2.jpg http://www.girluninterrupted.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2011/04/claude_2.jpg Hey Dan, I have a question about my GTA San Andreas game. There is a car "Stafford" and there is a glitch when I go fast the wheels appear to become square like and move around in a strange way. If theres any way you can help me with this problem, I would appreciate it. Black Sentinel 00:05, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Its just one very racist user, I blocked his first account and then he created another account. Tom Talk 12:35, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Misty Hi Dan. Say, someone in GTA 3 said that Joey Leone and Misty engaged? Wcrolas990 think so. Can you show me when it was said that the are getting married. -- Ilan xd 13:24, August 22, 2011 (UTC) I don't know. Maybe Salvatore's Called A Meeting, where Joey said ''"that he working about that". -- Ilan xd 14:00, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Like me? I'm also Israeli-Russian. -- Ilan xd 14:05, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Greg Hi Dan, I'm not exaclty sure of the situation but Greg something made a new account, I know you've had some problem with him but he was asking me to block Jeff, anyway, what is the exact situation with that because I'm worried I was a little lenient with him. Tom Talk 22:45, August 25, 2011 (UTC) What did he do in the first place? Tom Talk 22:48, August 25, 2011 (UTC) You seen this? Tom Talk 14:54, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not sure what he thinks the old staff can do, he seems to be under the impression that he can unblock himself and that Chimpso can tell him how, I really don't get that guy. Tom Talk 16:12, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :Apparently I sold him down the river for a pound of fudge, I'm really not sure how he got that impression and I was never his ally. Tom Talk 16:13, August 30, 2011 (UTC) ::I was the only Staff member that he didn't argue with, I think he thought that made me his ally. Tom Talk 16:26, August 30, 2011 (UTC) D.I.V.O.R.C.E. I was watching (had it on in the background to be honest) Eggheads on BBC2 and one of the question was about the song "D.I.V.O.R.C.E." by Billy Connelley, I was wondering would the mission D.I.V.O.R.C.E. had got it's name from that song as it was released round about the time Vice City Stories was set?MariaJaydHickment 18:32, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Spaceeinstein Hi, Spaceeinstein, a member of the Old Staff, still has his rights, do you think we should remove them because he's inactive? Tom Talk 19:38, August 31, 2011 (UTC) McJeff Whats up with Jeff? Have you seen his userpage? Just so you know I do care about copyright laws but I thought he was just been too strict with them, deleting images, including character infobox images, instead of just fixing the problem didn't seem like the right thing to do, I don't think I said that should be voted on. Another thing whats this about him been brought in to improve profesionalism? I don't remember anything about that. Anyway, he's apparently made his talk page into a page that just re-directs me to his userpage, can you talk to him about it and try and solve the problem, otherwise I'm not thrilled with him been a Bureaucrat, he's just been talking shit about the other Staff members, we don't allow that from other users so why should we allow it from him? Tom Talk 23:14, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :Things are cool between me and Tom, I apologized and reverted my userpage and he agreed he's a little easygoing on copyright stuff. I am, however, getting very sick of Bunnyjoke always hounding me over everything I do and say. It's beginning to border on harassment in my view. McJeff (talk this way)/ 14:46, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Greg Just a quick update, Greg created a sockpuppet, he posed as a woman, I asked Wikia to check it out and they have the same IP. Tom Talk 15:29, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Reply I don't believe you, I am not incompetent and I know he's talking about you. -'''Bunny J. Dying to talk to me? 17:16, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Gregallz5 Hi Dan, basically Wikia said Greg and MariaJaydHickment shared an IP so I blocked the account assuming it was a Greg sockpuppet. Anyway he's claiming it isn't him he is friends with her or lives near her, I'm not exaclty sure what share a yard means in Gregs version of the English language. Anyway he's shown me here facebook page, he's listed as a brother and the profile image is the same on here and on facebook, I'm still thinking he is just pretending to be her and just using her info and image to make it look real, anyway tell me what you think. Also it turns out Greg is a writer, a writer, he is a writer, I'm finding that pretty hard to believe because of his poor grasp of the English language. Tom Talk 12:12, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Resignation Hi Dan, I've decided to resign from my position as a Bureaucrat on this Wiki, I have removed my rights and could you please update the Staff page, Its been nice working with you. Tom Talk 22:30, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'm done here, too. See this. -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 22:33, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Admins Requests These days are very sad to the wiki, as Tom and Bunny left the wiki. I feel like shit for asking that, but the wiki realy need some admins here, as User:GTANiKo and User:Haruhi Suzumiya are not active for over a week: Can you promote me, User:Winter Moon and User:Tom Reed to admins, we all making good job here? P.S. :You need to block user:SyphonFilter1987, he is the one who start the edit war about Ray Bulgarin, and he insulted me severel times. (Look at his Contributions). (I wasn't active some hours 'cause I had some computer problems.) -- Ilan xd 16:47, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Community split page In case you were wondering what GTA Wiki:Community split was all about, you probably know how one of the problems the crew over on Grand Theft Wiki had with us was that we were trying to cover up the split and pretend it never happened. I was kind of angry at them when they were constantly spamming here, but the spam's pretty much stopped and honestly I think the strongest points they have about this whole ordeal is how trying to cover it up is bullshit. So I made that page and tried to be as fair about their points of view as I could. McJeff (talk this way)/ 19:05, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :This new page explaining the split and move is fair enough as users must be able to make their own choices on which one they want to edit on. Dan the Man 1983 07:42, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for blocking him. He never give up! -- Ilan xd 13:38, September 4, 2011 (UTC) KKK Hi Dan, KKK is back could you block his new account, User:Member of KKK, he keeps leaving me messages and he created this page. Tom Talk 13:38, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Tom Reed Hi, Dan. quite suspicious of Tom Reed, When it says he edits, i check the page, i dont see anything edited. im suspicious hes not editing or just changed 1 word or letter. Please reply telling me what you think. --ฬ๏ภ๔єгฬคŦŦlє 17:00, September 5, 2011 (UTC) R* Wiki Hi Dan. I'v created a new Rockstar wiki and I need a "Bully" expert, are you in? -- Ilan xd 16:09, September 8, 2011 (UTC)